The Glass Ballerina
by ItssAllaaDream
Summary: In a world were all limits can be bought, and the line between friend and foe is not bigger than a credit card, Uchiha Sasuke is stuck with a desperate life of excess, sick guardians and a terrible secret... and somehow, so is Haruno Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Planned to be a longer story, but no feedback means no more chappies. Also, this is my first time to write smut and/or sex. As at first we will only be hosting random encounters, I think myself safe only studying porn and going with it, but PLEASE! Tell me what you think. As usual, doubts over my sanity will be given the ice treatment, and the characters are QUITE -well, some more than others- OC. For those who can stomach OCness or sex over every excuse while fighting for a plot, would do well on exiting the story now.

Those still here... On with the show!

The Glass Ballerina

by: ItssAllaaDream

Chapter One: When Worlds Collide

Hands ran amok smooth peach skin. Her expensive purple Valentino was quite rudely ripped open in places, the strips of satin bound on the neck together had been tore of its foundations, her breasts were exposed to the world, which was now reduced to one of Konoha Palace Hotel's elevators. She reached out to release her hair form her tight ponytail, allowing her golden locks to fall all over her naked back and her exposed torso. His hands squeezed her breasts roughly, palms pressing against them, pinching her sensible pink nipples. His mouth attacked her right breast, earning loud moans from her full mouth. His hand reached her pussy, and he quickly disposed of her lace La Perla's to stick two fingers into her damp core, roughly, only to do it again and again and again. He did this, not because he was interested in her pleasure, but horny with her always equaled happy, and happy her meant more interesting sex. It was a bulletproof theory, that he had proved many times and sure enough, with an angry cry her mouth opened in a wide oh and she roared his name to all heavens, the flooding wetness between her legs hitting boiling point. Gasping for air, she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, in a hot sensuous kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, and she ran her hands over his toned back, as he gripped her breasts with fury.

Suddenly, she broke the kiss and smiled her little devilish smirk, and he knew what she had in mind. Her hands reached the hem of his black pants, and pulled down and down, to reveal his bulging erection. She smiled appreciatively, and made a considerable effort to form a straight sentence.

"I NEVER, get tired of this- she said, grinning, vicious with lust at the sight of his enormous cock. She fell on her knees with a loud thud, and proceeded to give him one of her legendary blow jobs.

Though of course, he still thought nothing of his favorite fuck toy, Sasuke had to admit that Ino looked ethereal like this, down on her knees and eager to please him. And oh, she knew how to please him. Her lips were expertly sucking the head, her right hand caressing his balls as her left one masturbated him frantically. He groaned in pleasure, allowing his head to fall back, running his hands over her head, roughly pushing her head in and out his cock. He grabbed her furiously, hurting her temple's a little with his strength, and he pulled her in and out of her until, with a wild scream, he came all over her face, all over her hair, all over her breasts and some was spared to spray over the walls.

Ino grinned, and leaned back against the wall, starting to clean her face with the bra she had discarded long ago. Sasuke grunted, and restored his pants and underwear. The elevator door opened, and without sparing the blonde another glance, Sasuke walked inside the spacious loft.

"Call me!" screamed a slightly hurt Ino, whom had been left like this by him on many previous occasions, but still hold on to her Sasuke-loving torch. Her voice died when the steel doors hit the elevator door pane, and Sasuke let out a lazy sigh.

The entrance hall, with its floor of polished marble, chess board style, and its pristine white walls, was deserted. He crossed to the salon, the expensive black leather furniture was the only greeting he received, but he was used to it. Sasuke crossed the room rather quickly, which took some time, for the damn room was too big to be a bloody loft living room. He reached the wooden archway that divided the living room and turning into a dining room, and headed straight for the rounded stairs. He had to be careful now. The solid black metal -the stair themselves were very gothic, shamelessly ripped off from an ancient cathedral in England, full of demons and angels with diamond eyes crafted in black over the bars of the handrail- of the stairs was bound to make noises against his expensive shoes, and the large window on the wall drew the moonlight over his face in unjust proportions, setting his features in a sharp relief, and expanding his shadow over the hall he had just reached.

Though it was well over 4:00 am in the morning, and every light in the house was set off, Sasuke had excellent vision, almost specially at night, and he couldn't avoid the paintings that haunted his every step on the long hall that succeeded the stairs. Over the walls, this a deep shade of green which Sasuke abhorred, were pictures of the Uchiha elders that had lived before him. They glared at him with their cursed eyes -somehow, every Uchiha had a picture of himself with the curse, as if parading it to the damn universe- and their pale features, as if they too thought him less than vermin. He rushed across the hall, and he reached a pale beige door. In his hurry to escape the pictures, he had forgotten about his secrecy, and with a furious scowl, he greeted the creak that had erupted from the large scarlet door across him as it opened.

Sasuke bit back all the curses he knew (and he knew many of them) and turned around, as a familiar -yet distant- Cu, cu, echoed in the hall. He was ready to murder his guardian right then and there, but instead, he found an even more infuriating sight. A boy of obscene paleness was there, wearing only a short whitie and his stupid fake smile plastered over his face.

-"Hello, Sasuke-kun"- said the boy.

-Fuck off Sai- retorted Sasuke -Are you fucking the old man again? I thought Kabuto had scared you off...

-Ah, Sasuke, always a pleasure to interact with you- said Sai, his smile never waving (Sasuke sometimes wondered if he had done something surgical to his head muscles to keep the fucking smile from leaving) .

-Fuck off then- he turned around, opened the door and once he was in, slammed it shut. He pressed his ears to the door, and heard closely.

-How did that go?-asked a dark, extremely feminine man voice Sasuke knew terribly well.

-As it usually goes, Orochimaru-sama- responded Sai.

-Poor you- said Orochimaru in a condescending voice -I bet your feelings are hurt... come to me, I'll make it better...- Orochimaru purred smoothly-

-Oh! Orochimaru-sama...

Sasuke took his ear off the door with a sickened grimace. He took out his Iphone and hit the first loud song he managed to find. He removed his clothes, maneuvering with only his right hand, for the other one was carrying the player. When he was stripped of his black suit and cum-filled-underwear free, he put on some fresh black boxers and slammed his head on his massive bed. Then he got a small plastic bag from his inside pocket. He fashioned a line of the white dust inside in his little night table, and inhaled with all his strength. Rubbing his nose, he turned on the volume of the loud metal banging his head. How the hell had his life ended up like this?

_______________________________________

Next morning, the staff crowded around him as usual, and he ate his Benedictine eggs as usual. He dressed up on his usual prep school uniform (black pants, white button shirt, dark navy woolen chest coat with the school's chest, black jacket with the school's vest, black shoes and the annoying red tie that he was forced to choke on every week day). His black leather school handbag was already packed, his homework done to perfect satisfaction by one of his many tutors. He was in his usual mood, so other than mid glancing at the maid's large breasts and protesting over one thing or the other, he was off without further ado. Until he reached the elevator, that is.

The butler, a big annoying brute pumped with stupid blind devotion over Orochimaru like every other of his moronic servants, greeted him with a nervous Sasuke-san. Sasuke's ears caught the edge of the servant's voice, and he glared at him. The elevator's door opened, and there was Sai, dressed up in the same school uniform as him, which was unfortunately usual, and accompanied by Orochimaru, who was apparently fully awakened, BATHED and sober, which was never, EVER a good sign.

-What are you doing here?- Sasuke snapped.

The butler and Sai both shivered. Nobody had the nerve to speak to Lord Orochimaru like that, let alone to his face. And with the said snake man dressed up and active BEFORE midday, this was going to be one to remember.

-Cu, cu- he whispered, his smooth long black hair making a perfect (planned) angle over his mature yet handsome face. -Are you all crampy, Sasuke dearly? It's too early to start with you bickering.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits as he walked into the elevator. Uchihas, did NOT bicker. The doors closed behind him, and he walked further into the elevator to the back wall. Sadly, this was not eh same one he had been in with Ino last night, but one of those annoying ones with mirror walls.

-I'm going to school with you today, Sasuke-kun- said Orochimaru casually, grinning at the furious screams that were sure to follow his statement.

-WHY???! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT???- Sasuke screamed his eyes now wide as plates.

Sai shivered a little, the boy behind him was scary.

-Cu, cu... Sasuke-kun! Be nice! We have a guest!- he made a motion to the boy with the smiling face next to him.

-I piss on your fucking guest!- screamed back Sasuke.

-And he is loving it, right...!- Orochimaru grinned at Sai, who shivered with delight. Sasuke fought back vomit. Orochimaru made a quick movement with his hand, and Sai approached him. He ran his hand over the clear outline of Sai's cock over his pants, and started to fondle him. Sasuke glared at the ceiling, painful disgust taking over his features. This was certainly not the first time he saw Orochimaru messing around with his bitches, but here was something no amount of useness would ever fix. Sai was now sporting an erection, and to add to his sick smile there were now his black eyes clenched tightly and his head thrown back. Orochimaru, oddly able to speak most coherently at almost all situations, addressed Sasuke as he jerked the sixteen year old off.

-So, your lovely head mistress called me again last night, Sasuke-kun.

Fighting the urge to throw up, Sasuke simply grunted.

-It seems you are getting too used to ravaging the school nurse on school property. Again.- Orochimaru added, laughing at the idea. To him, all women were fairly hideous, but there was something specially atrocious about Anko Odango (personal pun! He grinned to himself) -I'm gonna have to donate, ANOTHER wing of the library, which should damn well be renamed the Monogatari Library. Any comments?

-Hn.-

-Ok, you little bitch.-

The door opened, an old lady waiting almost fell on her fat ass. A green faced Sasuke stomped off to his waiting limo, and Orochimaru took his wet hand Of Sai's damp pants, licking the cum. He extended his hand to the old lady.

-Want some?-

____________________________________________

At school, Sasuke felt like a sick infant. He crossed the courtyard, avoiding gangs of girls that adored harassing him, and climbed the solid rock stairs. Sitting there, were Ino and her little pack. Ino smiled flirtingly to him, and made an attempt to approach him. Sasuke started calculating how much money would be needed to bribe off the school and the cops when he finally killed Ino Yamanaka, but there was no need, for she was shooed off by his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde, as usual, with his shirt tugged out of his pants and a rather large hole on his woolen vest, smiled to Sasuke happily.

-Temme!!!!!! What's up!- he smiled jovially.

-Moron- said Sasuke. Together, they left for their class, or really to, smoke some pot at the Football field, were Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba –Sasuke groaned- and probably Gaara and Kankuro (Chouji and Lee were also part of their little group, but the fat boy refused to do drugs, and it was common accordance that the eyebrow monster was going to be left well away from pot)

Ino was left on the stairs, glaring at the two of them. Why would Sasuke, sex god of the Konoha Academy of Higher Education, hang out with the moron with the partial scholarship was beyond anyone. They sure made an unlikely pair. Sasuke, with his usual style had a steady crowd of worshippers and fan girls, one of the most enthusiastic was Ino herself. But Naruto, he was the definition of outcast. His clothes were stained with use, he carried around an aura of poverty, and his moronic hyperactivity left all the other trust funders well aghast. Nobody had any idea why Sasuke preferred his company, to the point of defending him. Which for Sasuke, being Sasuke was ODD.

She snorted. The reasons for this weird bromance held many suspicions over the rest of the student body, and Ino herself had her money on some boy love -though ENTIRELY one sided and completely on Naruto's part! She had tactile proof of Sasuke's sexual orientation. It was what Shikamaru said anyway, and if her know-it-all little grump said it so, then it was so. She returned to her circle of lackeys/friends, to find her usual scapegoat and frustration valve, Hinata Hyuuga, looking like she had been clubbed in the head by a hyperactive troll. Keyword of the phrase being hyperactive. Her OBVIOUS crush over the blonde fool was downright annoying, but useful.

The Hyuugas were one of the wealthiest families on the entire Fire Country, the Hyuuga sisters and their hot, HOT cousin Neji were the second best trust funds around. Hinata therefore, had many benefits. Besides, the annoying thing was quiet as a grave, and never ever complained to being subject to Ino's cruelty.

-Stop the drooling, Hinata, or you'll transparent your skirt and no one wants to see how fat your fat ass is!- She snapped with pleasure. Of course Hinata wasn't fat, as a matter of fact, Ino was secretly dead jealous of her raven hair, her rich breasts, the milky quality of her skin, and most importantly, of how great a couple she would make with HER Sasuke-kun.

Hinata blushed profusely, but said nothing and returned her attention to the cup of fruit she had previously been eating, but in her hurry, she dropped it. The remaining girls around her sniggered.

-Oh, Hinata, you nasty bitch!- said a redheaded girl to a tall, haughty looking brunette and the two blondes –Ino and the one with the heavy makeup, Ni'i. Karin had smooth red hair that fell to her mid back, and although she badly needed glasses, she never used them on the argument of them making her ugly. As a result, she was often sloppy and dropping things, so she was really the last person in the world fit to criticize Hinata, but as things were, Ino and her were best friends, sharing a mutual obsession with Sasuke and a mutual secret hate for each other.

The four girls giggled loudly, and to Hinata they sounded more and more like a pack of hyenas. In honor to truth, Hinata hated them. But being the Hyuuga heiress, and a failure to complete her other duties, Hinata was determined to being in good graces with all those of social importance. If that meant sucking up with Ino and the others, then so be it. Her beloved siblings, Neji and Hanabi, were all better than her in many things (her twin Neji had a double take of the Hyuuga temper and attitude, their baby sister Hanabi was a certified genius) So she figured, if all she could do was to be a good social figure, then she'd be dammed if she failed at that too. In the end, high school was not forever…. Right?

__________________________

The Konoha Academy of Higher Education consisted in four classroom buildings, one gym with two basketball courts, three tennis courts, an Olympic pool; there were also the cafeteria, which was rather large, the Football field, and the Administration Office, a large tower and a big library almost single handedly paid for by the Monogatari money in the back courtyard, which was considerably large.

It was in the Tower, where the Head mistress, Tsunade Densetsu was now hosting a shouting match against her old enemy, Orochimaru Monogatari, constant donor and kind patron.

-WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH, ME?! I am not a seventeen year old who sets LIBRABRIES on freaking fire!!- bellowed Tsunade.

-OH; DON'T GIVE ME THAT PRINCESS! That was a fucking year ago, and no one died!-yelled Orochimaru back.

-IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!- shot back Tsunade –He is out of mother fucking control! He stashed HEROINE in his locker, SHITTING HEROINE! Aren't you in the least worried about him?

-Ok, ok, I get you point- said Orochimaru dismissively- no more dessert for Sasuke-kun.

-YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!- screamed Tsunade –YOU

-Look princess- Orochimaru suddenly cut across her, looking at his Rolex- I always love to chat with you, but I have other business to attend to. Here is your money – he dropped a check on Tsuande's expensive desk- and this is going to be the end of it, and we both know it. So don't you dare getting morally superior on me! Get your cash, get a new boob job, fuck your little Shizune, and leave me the fuck alone- suddenly, his tone was quite, QUITE intimidating.

And with that, he left the office.

Tsunade collapsed in her expensive chair. Her Chanel business suit suddenly felt quite uncomfortable. If she stopped accepting bribes, Sasuke Uchiha would surely end up in jail. But if she stopped accepting bribes, the board would stop swimming in money, and they would go after her head, and the little good things she had done would all fall behind her. She couldn't afford marring Sasuke.

With a defeated sigh, she called Shizune. The raven haired secretary came in, a look of alarm in her face.

-I saw Orochimaru leaving! Is all well?- she asked. Tsunade stared at her black eyes long and hard, and Shizune knew what she had in mind. She advanced to the desk, and kneeled on the floor. Tsunade parted her legs, and Shizune's expert fingers took off her panties and she began to kiss Tsunade's pussy. Her strong tongue made long, devastating licks, and she alternated open mouthed kisses to biting Tsunade's clit. She then stuck a finger, and then another, and then another, in Tsunade's ass ring, which she knew the blonde loved….

_________________________________________

Some thirty minutes later, Shizune, her hair ruffled and accommodating her blouse, opened the rich brown doors of Tsuande's office. Perking her face around, she reread the name written in her clipboard.

-Haruno Sakura?- she asked

A girl with long pink hair and starting green eyes was sitting in a large couch right outside the office. She looked at her, and she stood up.

-Well, come on in.- Said Shizune.

The pink haired was already wearing the school uniform….

REEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry for the delay, and sorry for the absolute horridness of this SOB chapter. Not only it is utterly mediocre and ego annihilating, but boring. But I do, do, do, really, have a great idea for the following chappies!!!!! So this one is that chapter, you know, t he one authors use to fill the story with info so as to just write the blood and gore and PWP the next chapters!!)

Many thanks for their kindness to the reviewers, here is the update.

The Glass Ballerina

By: ItssAllaaDream

Chapter 2: "Like a Virgin!"

The world was turning round and round and round, and all sense of meaning or cohesion to the spinning grey around him was lost. His eyes were dazed; his pupil's wide and full of sweet, empty delirium. He was spinning, all was lost in the frantic circles his mind was determined in making. Nothing had a shape; nothing had neither sense nor meaning or direction.

Nothing mattered.

______________________________________

-So –finished Tsunade –Here is your schedule, your list of classrooms and teachers, and a map of campus. There is also your key to your locker –she handed a small silvered key- any questions?

Sakura gulped. New school, hard. New prep school, real hard. But a new prep school with the Fire Country's richest underage while she herself was only a lower middle class single orphan… damn well impossible. What the hell was Tsunade thinking? Of course, her mother was a dear old friend of Tsunade, and she knew that she was being extremely lucky in attending one –if not THE- best high school in the country. An education there was as good as a personal invitation from the dean of the Kaze School of Arts, her golden dream. But college was still one year and a half away, and she didn't really have one penny on her pockets… How the hell was she going to make it?

Sensing her uneasiness, Tsunade arched a delicate eyebrow. When she had heard her friend and her husband had died, she had sworn she would do anything to protect their daughter. Upon meeting the girl, she realized her to be full of ambition, and brains and talents to reach that ambition. All she needed was a little help, help Tsunade could provide. So she had sent for her, and she had shown up with a cat struggling to get free in one hand and a battered old suitcase in the other. Tsunade, having been born in splendorous richness, knew little of the ways of poverty, but she had seen enough to know that the rosette was going to be diner to the student body. With a sigh, she extended her hand.

-You'll do fine-she assured, in her best attempt of kindness.

Jade eyes snapped skeptically to the older woman.

-Ok, you will be squashed like an insect-said Tsunade, changing tactics (after all, she WAS the head mistress, and was not going to be stared down by the new girl. –But then, you'll give it time, and they will forget about you.

-Really?-asked Sakura, a touch hopeful

-No - said Tsunade- They will try their best to torture you and molest you. Remember, no matter how they look, nothing is beneath them. Be careful –she punctuated every word.

Sakura gulped loudly. So much for a welcome…

Sakura studied the beautiful woman before her. In her perfect pink Chanel business suit, with her Prada black stilettos and her flawless Botox job, Tsunade's occasional visits throughout her life had always been full of a rush of worship and a pang of inferiority. The blonde had always seemed to be so far away… yet there she was, looking out for her…. Hopefully, it wouldn¡t be as suspicious as it looked…

-Thank you, Tsunade-sama- whispered Sakura, touched.

-Don't thank me- said Tsunade sharply

Another gulp filled the silence. Sakura felt the hairs on her arms stand up nervously.

-So, all your needs are taken care of? - asked Tsunade, as she looked through some papers on her desk.

-Yes, Shizune-san was very kind to offer a place to stay…- answered Sakura, blushing- and I found a job at a ramen shop… it's on the other end of the city but… I think it'll be ok–she added quickly.

-Well then, you are already late for class- waved Tsunade

Sakura understood herself to be excused. With a formal bow to Tsunade, she made her way to the door. As she managed to figure out how to open the handle, Tsunade added quickly.

-Oh, and Sakura….

-Yes, Tsunade-sama?- In her rush to turn around, Sakura almost knocked down a priceless Ming vase. Tsunade spared the ancient relic a glance and left it dancing on its table.

-Do me a favor, will you? - said Tsunade, her eyes now fixed into Sakura's with an unusual gravity.

-Name it, Tsunade-sama- Answered Sakura at once. Tsunade's mouth opened to suck air. Oh yes, here we go….

_________________________________________

The bell rang loudly. Too loudly for his post-high state of mind; he was drunk in a slight wave of confusion. Ever since he had first tried pot, he had found it terribly narrow to his senses. Of course, there was the enhancing of his mind, but it was so slow! So calm… Now, making good use of his youth and young manhood, he and his friends (he snorted, he had no such thing as friends) or partners in crime, name was irrelevant, had managed to mix several illegal substances in order to find themselves in a longer high, more full dolby digital 5.1 surround sound system and more discreet when it came to avoiding school authorities. Now, he was facing head first his last class. He considered for a moment skipping it -Orochimaru was out of the house by now, and he had seen Sai and all the snake man's whores on his way to the football field. But all in all, he supposed an innocent hour of World Literature would do him no harm. He took of f to the Junior Building, feeling his head heavy. Next to him was Naruto, with a ghost of his idiotic grin tattooed on his visage. Naruto was mainly walking with him, for once not filling off the silence with idiotic conversation. They walked normally, both used to the effects of marihuana, and other than the small river of drool on his face, Sasuke was pleased to report that Naruto was acting almost like a normal person –one of the many good effects of pot on him. They arrived the Junior building and made their way for the elevator, were the usual group waiting for an arriving one made way for him, and grudgingly for Naruto. They arrived at floor five, and making impressive efforts to avoid fan girls, made it to their class almost in time.

Thirteen minutes late, not bad for their record, but to both the boys' amazement, the teacher was not even there yet. "Porbably off, fucking that Kurenai bitch", Sasuke thought. With a glare and a nonchalant shrug, he entered the class room with Naruto behind him, and scanned the seats looking for his usual spot at the very back, next to the last window. Naruto followed him dutifully, until he spotted a lavender eyed girl sitting on the back, but in the other side of the classroom. Hinata blushed madly at the sight of him, and he grinned madly at the sight of her. Sasuke snorted in blatant Sasuke-ness. He saw Naruto leave his side without further ado, and made his way to the seat next to Hinata, shoving the occupant aside with no concern. The glasses wearing boy made a whine of complaint, but found himself ignored as Naruto and Hinata had engaged in a doe eye tournament, with Naruto currently winning. Sasuke felt the need to throw up at the pathetic interaction. He didn't know just what the fuck had Hinata been thinking when she set her eyes in the blonde moron, and he did not care. Naruto was his only true friend, all right, but other than the curvaceous body of Hinata and her large Hyuuga trust fund, he couldn't name a reason on why would bother to remain in the shy cunt presence for more than needed. The fact that they couldn't even hold hands without Hinata passing out with a mean nosebleed was indeed a hitch (Sasuke wouldn't have taken it, what was the point of a relationship without the sex?), but Naruto did not mind. At least not much. When Sasuke had stressed this point with him, one of the many fights between the boys had erupted, Sasuke had endured a crowd of fan girls dressed up as nurses for his black eye and almost broken nose, and a malicious Naruto glaring at him with his broken arm and leg. In truth, it had not been fun.

He started swinging in his chair, suddenly feeling as if full of energy. As a matter of fact, he was really full of energy, bubbling inside him like lava in a volcano which is the way you think god is as big. After all, pent up energy is bad for the health of oneself… Sasuke scanned the room, much like a hawk scans its surroundings for prey. He pondered over Karin or Ino, but the red headed was insufferable even when fucking and the blonde had been his date for three days straight now, and it was growing boring. He considered Hinata, but the raven haired had the uncanny ability to resist him, and anyways, she was too busy with Naruto to care. His eyes kept looking, and just when he thought about looking for Anko, he found his prey.

Following Asuma-sensei with shy steps, was a girl with pink hair.

______________________________________

After hearing what Tsunade wanted in payment for her little school (now that, made her shudder) she adventured down the solid rock stairs, trying (and failing) not to look like a lost toddler in the middle of the woods. Making a wild jog from the office to the junior building, she had almost tripped over a tall mean looking sand haired girl, but in a truly god-proving-miracle, she made it to the classroom, to find it with students unpacking and talking loudly, and no teacher. She leaned against the mahogany and silk wall next to the door, and inhaled sharply. Too many times had she done this, and it never got better. If there was something in this world Sakura couldn't bear, was the overwhelming feeling of being stared at by the crowds. Tragically, being the new girl was as good as stamping a living elephant to her forehead, and her department store wardrobe was not helping at all. She shut her eyes tightly, meaning to relax. But something completely not relaxing her way came –Ino.

Ino was in a bad mood since Naruto had kidnapped HER Sasuke early in the morning. The fucking smug air that Konan (her arch nemesis, previous BFF and now girlfriend to the only other guy in Konoha Academy that made her wet with just a glance –creepy and dead hot Nagato with all his piercings and money to shut the school about all his piercings) sported when meeting her, and on top of it all, Hinata's beautiful black Gucci shoes had made her want to throw a fit. Just as she and the girls minus the lavender eyed (having found something in her eye after Ino and Karin had been playing "hit the piggy" for over half an hour) where about to take last period, a new distraction came over to her. A strange feeling bubbled from the pit of her stomach. It was similar to what she felt when Hinata wore something excruciatingly pretty, but only tremendously stronger, claiming her senses. In front of her, was a girl lying on the wall next to the door, her eyes closed and her lips parted, with large pink hair that fell to her mid back.

Beautiful.

She suppressed a growl.

Her eyes found Karin's, and she saw that the red haired and her were of one mind.

-"Well, well, well!"- started Karin in her high pitched harassing voice -"Look what the cat dragged in!"-

-"More like threw up violently" -said a cold, harsh voice. Kin had spotted the danger too.

-"And what's with the smell?"- contributed Ni'i.

Sakura opened her eyes. Hostilities were beginning this early? Damn, she had been hoped for an after lunch session.

-"Go away"- she snapped.

-"Ha, ha, ha"- Ino was really laughing, and let it be noted that Ino's laugh was no sign of happiness or joy. Ino only laughed after real good sex, or just when she found out a new way to be unpleasant –"Such nerve"- she began, cruelty dripping from her voice –"It's so hard to find good maids these days, even the common street whore thinks herself to be able to talk to her superiors"-

Sakura almost gagged.

-" I beg your fucking pardon?"- she snapped. Her body rose from her relaxed position, so now she was facing Ino in her entirety.

The girls laughed loudly. It was only then that Sakura noticed they were actually four, and blocking the entrance as they were, people had gathered around them. She also noticed that all the by standers wore faces in different degrees of anticipation. Nope, no one was going to help her.

-"See"-Ino turned to Karin, who was smiling broadly –"Such poor manners! I guess sleeping with the pigs does that to these little bitches! Move over dear, the two dollar a night stench is getting into my nostrils"-

Sakura couldn't believe the girl in front of her. –Fuck you!- she snapped even more loudly. –"And"- she added in her own fake sweet tone –"Just look at you, talking about piggies…Missing mom are we? Or are you just eager to get something to eat! I heard they feed fattening pigs five times a day, is it time for food piggy? Oink!- she exclaimed. Ino couldn't believe her ears. In three years of popularity ruling, she had never been faced off before! And even more disturbing, the small crowd was smirking, some even freaking laughing! The blonde fought off the small blush that was forming in her cheeks. She smirked viciously, and abode Sakura with her best hunter's smirk.

-"You and I will have so much fun together, forehead…" she hissed. With a glance to the girls, off they went into the classroom, each with a scornful glance to Sakura's admittedly large forehead. Sakura was so distressed by this remark, that her own "Bye, Pig" come out quite weak. Sakura let out an enormous sigh. New prep school indeed…

A tanned man appeared next to her, taking a cigarette off his mouth and offering it to Sakura. She was slightly taken aback, but only refused with a rash nod.

-Ok, your choice…- said the man. Sakura realized just then that the smoker was her teacher. –You ready?-

Sakura gulped –Yess….- she stammered.

The man chuckled –Virgins…- he muttered. –Name?-

-Ah… Haruno Sakura-

-Ok, Haruno Sakura, you are sitting away from Ino, who happens to be the blonde little cunt you just kindly met-

Sakura could only break a smile.

The man walked into the classroom, and Sakura followed him. She heard an explosion of giggles coming from Ino and her posse, and curious glances from the students whom surely heard the commotion.

Asuma cleared his throat.

-This, is Haruno Sakura, and she is going to be your classmate from now on- he said, making a vague hand motion to point her. Sakura felt her ears hurt as she caught one of Ino's girls whispering "forehead!". And just what the hell was the crowd of boys staring at? – And your seat is gonna be…- Asuma continued, apparently unaware of this. He opened his mouth and sighed loudly – Next to Lee!- and he pointed to the seat in the last row next to the window, just next to a boy with the most gigantic eyebrows she had ever seen. She walked to her seat unsurely, and sat down. Immediately, the teacher began babbling away, and so did the crowd. For a period of ten minutes, Sakura felt the chant "Forehead, forehead!" cross the classroom quickly. She clenched her jaw, and peered at the window. As she pondered over jumping from the window or waiting to choke on the girl's bathroom, a voice spoke to her. A loud one

-So!- barked the boy next to her –"Your name is Sakura, right?!"

The rosette turned around, to witness the biggest eyebrows ever seen. A boy with a shiny (too shiny) bowl cut black hair was smiling at her, with an expression fit for ones election day as ruler of the universe. Sakura returned a shy smile, filled with badly concealed dread. Yes, she was used to new schools, god dammed it! And in her experience, the best was to let them slide without much care, let people start hating her on their own before they found true reasons. Sakura hated this. The hypocrisy, the presumption… all this people on the classroom looking at her as if they cared… Sakura wasn't what you could call social. She hated crowds (only in concerts, there crowds were reluctantly acceptable) which invariably killed most of the teenage situations that were considered normal, she did not do casual conversation, and most importantly…. She really was not interested in the world outside her mind. If there was really a world, outside the borders of her mind, that is.

Nonetheless, she the boy's expression really was a happy one, and she had seen him being whispered the F-word about her and turn to stare idly. With a sigh, she turned around to address him, reluctant smile ready on her face. She did not, however, stare at Shiny Boy…. damn right she did not….

Instead, she saw flawless skin of the palest color she had ever witnessed. Perfect features adorned the face in timely fashion, nose and lips and dark as freaking night eyebrows designed to make boy models cry in envious agony. She could see spiky, glorious black hair that made the core of her fingers go numb in sick desire to tough it, and she saw that all this mattered not, not when adorned with the most devastatingly beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Onyx black, dark as night black, dark as immensity, dark as if someone had stolen the night of its blackness to pour it in this moon pale being. Dark as dead.

For this, tremendous pair of eyes, as terribly beautiful as they were, were fraught of content. They were empty, a vague interest spiked them but they were not truly there. And in her eagerness, Sakura realized the eyes not to be there at all, but the man who wore them like a most befitting crown was there, and the other mortals in the room blessed by the miracle of his eyes were there also, most of them sporting wolfish grins of know. When her eyes diverted to her blonde new found enemy's face of most utter distress, she remembered to breathe.

-"Oh… oh.."- she stammered! Sakura did NOT stammer!

-"Well, hello"- spoke the greek god in front of her, and his voice alone made her panties slightly damp –"My name…. is Sasuke Uchiha"-as he spoke, he reached for her numb hand discarded on the table, and his cold –too cold- hand touched her own warm one, as his fingers slid through her palm, she felt like a virgin, touched by the very first time…

Sakura looked at him, bracing herself for the full effect of his eyes.

-"I'm hosting a small soiree tonight at my humble home"- he said in a stirring, husky voice. –"Perhaps it's best that you come by"- he ended the sentence dragging the words, as if letting them sink in her brain. Ino actually screamed this time. Now, a soiree, specifically one hosted by this boy, seemed to be like a basic treachery to all she believed in.

It's amazing how virgins give away their virtue to big cocks and convincing eyes.

Sadly, Sakura, was not a virgin….

-"No"- she said with the dignity of a queen.

The crowd that surrounded them gaped at her as she had flashed them all. Sasuke lowered an eyebrow pedantically. "Ok, she is not that hot". He thought.

-"Ok, so you are one of those cheap bitches who think that by playing hard to get…"-Sasuke hissed nonchalantly- "…I will, try to get them". He snorted, and rose from the chair. What a waste, he would have to call Anko now.

-"Nope, I just don't like crowds" –said Sakura, pulling her back-to-earth hand from the electric shock and using it to support her head, as she turned to glance back to the window. So much for letting people hate her. –"or pigs in love with themselves…"

Asuma stopped pretending to teach and turned around to gape at her along with everyone else, except for Hinata, who was staring idly at Naruto's shocked neck back.

-"Excuse me?"- Sasuke turned around, feeling pissed off. He snorted, full of contempt. The people around him cowered quickly, giving him room to annihilate Sakura more confortably –"Do you know who I am?"

Now, Sakura, had many virtues. Patience, was not one of those. She was not one for confrontation, but that boy made her feel strong… and bold.

-"Some arrogant ass?"-she pretended to ponder the subject

Sasuke would have punched her! Who did she think she was? She was not even that pretty. Ok, so she truly was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen or imagined, and she had mother fucking pink hair! BUT, he WAS Sasuke Uchiha!!! God dammed it, she was talking back at him, and no one did that. Fuck, this was his first time.

-"As opposed to an ugly hag, who'll die poor and lonely?"- he shot back.

-"Wow! It's gone to name calling!"- quipped Asuma to a boy next to him. A boy with spiky brown hair, tanned skin, blatant dog ness, and eyes that were traveling up and down Sakura's body. –"She is hot…."- he muttered.

-"Unlike you, who will be surrounded by AAALLL whom love him",- Sakura nodded condescendingly –"Oh, that'll be… no one!"-

Sakura didn't know it. There was no way of her knowing her words would carry such poison. Such a terrible poison. All she knew was that one moment, Sasuke was looking at her with calm superiority, and the next his hands, his delicious hands, were closing on her thing neck, choking her.

There were screams, and students rushed to take Sasuke off her. Her eyes widened with shock, her arms making scratches in his own neck in an effort to keep him from killing her, feeling his heartbeat, as rushed in wild madness as hers. Their hearts beat at the same time. Sasuke muttered uncontrollably words no one who had known him was prepared to understand, and Sakura struggled. Three other students tried to pry him off her, and in a flash Naruto and Asuma were there also, and their combined efforts tackled Sasuke down to the ground. Someone texted the office, and in the end Anko did came, but with Shizune right in tow, rushing to Sakura's side.

Ok, so maybe Sakura hadn't seen this coming.

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Cant you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time????!

(A/N: AFTER WEEKS OF UTTER BLOCK, SAKURA'S AND SASUKE'S INTERACTION WAS WRITTEN IN LESS THAN FIFTEEN MINUTES!!!!!! I NEED! AS AIR! FEEDBACK! )

REVIEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
